


War of Hearts

by iammultifandomaddicted



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, I Tried, M/M, Minor kaisoo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, bc those FF are rare, bottom! Lay, sulay - Freeform, top! Suho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammultifandomaddicted/pseuds/iammultifandomaddicted
Summary: Yixing would do everything for his boss and the leader of Seoul’s most feared vampire pack. Even when he will get his heart broken by Junmyeon, who only sees a  helpful henchman in the younger vampire. (Vampire!AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okie Dokie. This ship needs more FF, so I come up with ideas over and over. Hope you all like it and I basically wanted to write this because of top!Suho, which is really rare I know. But I hope it works. Anyway, enjoy

Quickly Yixing put on his clothes, trying not to lock at his leader, who was still laying on the king sized bed, without wearing a shirt. A sight the younger wished he could enjoy.

Yixing was about to sneak out of the room when Junmyeon stopped him.

“Wait!”

The younger hadn’t even the slightest hope that Junmyeon would ask him to stay or say something affectionating. That’s not how this works. 

“There are hunters that make trouble again. I’ll send my brother and you will accompany him. Don’t make a mess, we don’t need shocked humans.”

“Of course.”

Yixing wanted to stay. He wanted to enjoy the silent moment. Junmyeon looked, peaceful his eyes closed and his facial expression relaxed.

“Are you waiting for something? You can go!”

Not waiting for another order the younger quickly leaves the room, sighting as soon as he closed the door. Why is he still doing this?

 

“My brother is an asshole.” Yixing looks up at Jongin who is enthusiastically walking down the dark aisle.

“What do you mean?”

“He is fucking you, but you still get the bad jobs.” The older nearly trips at Jongin’s blunt way of stating the situation. The young man really doesn’t know what privacy means.

“You’re his brother and also here.”

“Yeah, but I’m annoying I deserve it. You’re his booty call.”

Yixing isn’t sure if he really wants to discuss his and Junmyeons relationship, or more like that’s not a relationship, because that would just hurt.

“I’m replaceable.” Jongin sights at his friend’s words.

“Bullshit! He could literally fuck every other vampire, but he is always coming back to you.” The same thoughts had crossed the older’s mind too, but he knows that it was only his heart that desperately wanted to see a sign that Junmyeon could have even the slittiest feelings for him.

“I guess it’s just easier to sleep with one henchman and not with all of them…”

Jongin only rolled his eyes, but he was slowly running out of arguments and Yixing’s negative mindset wasn’t helping at all. 

“Have you ever thought of rejecting him, when he is horny?”

“Jongin!”

“What just curious.” The younger smiled at Yixing’s shocked and frustrated expression.

“No. He is my boss, I can’t…”

“What? Leave him alone with his needs? He is your boss, that means he can send you on missions, but not that you have to sleep with him.”

“I know.” Yixing sighted. “But…at least he notices me somehow…”

Jongin is raising his eyebrow, not really convinced that this is helping at all, but he can’t really make the older stop. Yixing can decide on his own. 

They walk the rest of the way in silence until they reach the abandoned warehouse.

“I don’t think the hunters will be here.” Yixing sights.

“Why not?”

“Why should they stay at a place like this? They are humans they probably live in a completely normal home.”

Jongin looks at the older and like he often does, the younger vampire wonders how Yixing knows so much about hunters. 

Vampires and hunters paths don’t cross often especially not in a way that either side would be still alive.

“Whatever, let’s take a look,” Yixing says, taking the lead.

They decide to split up, so they get this over quickly. Yixing doesn’t really think someone is here anyway.

As expected the older vampire isn’t able to find any sights of humans or even hunters that were or are here. Just another wrong clue, that only wastes their time. But what is time for a vampire anyway?

When he goes back to Jongin, he is confused by the younger vampires behaviour.

Jongin is just looking out of the shattered window in the warehouse. I don’t take Yixing long to notice the dialled pupils and the twitching of the other vampires hand. He has seen these symptoms often enough to know what it means.

When he is about to step closer to Jongin, he finally smells the blood.

“One more step and your dear friend here is really dead.” Yixing is smart enough to do as told, still, he turns to look at the man that has spoken.

A familiar gun points at Jongin. Those kinds of weapons are loaded with small wooden cartridges. Aiming for the heart they bring death. Normally a vampire is able to dodge the bullets, but Jongin is poisoned with vervain, which disables his inhuman powers.

But the thing that startles Yixing is neither the gun nor the poison, it’s the hunter that is now looking at him with the same shocked expression.

“Yixing?”

The vampire decides that it’s the best to not talk, for hiding it’s already too late.

“That can’t be! You died…Are you a shapeshifter?” The hunter points his gun at the older now.

“I’m not a shapeshifter.” What was that with not talking?

“Liar!” Yixing knows that he probably should just get him and Jongin out of here and then let Junmyeon send someone else, but he can’t.

“Beakhyun, it’s really me.”

The other only laughs dryly.

“So they turned you?…Then it’s not you. You’re not really Zhang Yixing. Only the monster that is left of him.”

The vampire would have never thought that Baeki’s words would hurt that much. He had always thought that he is over the fact that he is a vampire now, looks like that’s not the truth.

“I’ll kill you now, that’s what the really Yixing would have wanted.”

Yixing notices how Jongin desperately tries to move because he notices that the older isn’t in his right mind at the moment.

“Baekhyun!” A sharp voice echoed through the room and they all look at the door, where another man had appeared.

“I made a deal with there leader, so don’t kill them.”

Baekhyun hesitates but seems to listen to his partner.

“You don’t understand, Kyungsoo. He…”

“I don’t care what your relationship with him was, go back to the car. Our job is done here.” The younger hunter obeys and disappears, glancing the last time at Yixing.

Before Kyungsso leaves too he turns around looking at the two vampires.

“I’m sorry for the inconveniences, he doesn’t know the rules yet. So when you talk to your boss, don’t forget to mention that I saved your asses and that I didn’t break the contract.” That’s all the hunter says before leaving them alone.

Yixing releases sights as soon as they hear the hunter’s car disappear.

“Are you alright?” He helps Jongin, who is slowly able to move again because the impact of the vervain starts to fade.

“Mhm…” Jongin groans in pain, hating the effect of the poison. “I hate those guys.”

Yixing is relieved because at least the younger is able to talk again, he will get enough badmouthing already, for not being able to look after the leader’s brother.

“Let’s get back and report what happened.” Yixing suggested, half carrying the younger back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter!!! Enjoy! <3

"What happened?" Junmyeon's was obviously angry, something the younger vampire hated.

"Jongin was tricked by a hunter and one of them disabled him with vervain.”

“How could you let that happen!”

“I’m sorry.” Yixing sighted. “We decided to split up an....”

“Splitting up is never a good idea. You should know that.”

The younger knew that Junmyeon was right.

“How did you get away?”

“Another hunter showed up, he said I should tell you that he didn’t break the contact and let us go.”

To Yixing’s surprise, the leader didn’t seem to be startled by that information.

“Do you know that hunter?”

Junmyeon looked up at the taller, hesitating as if he was contemplating if Yixing was worth an answer.

“Do Kyungsoo.” The older said while sitting down at his desk, his gaze still on Yixing.

“He was the most feared monster hunter in Seoul. He left five years ago to help some hunters in America. I guess he is back.”

That would explain why the younger wasn’t familiar with the hunter. Yixing didn’t even know that there were monsters and hunters those years ago and he had only been turned for two years.

“And what contract?”

“You’re really nosy.” Was all Junmyeon said, scanning the room, looking bored, before he returned his gaze to the younger.

“He doesn’t kill my men and therefore we don’t kill innocent humans. We only get as much blood as we need and he hunts the monsters that kill ruthlessly.”

Yixing nodded. He had already thought of something similar.

“There is just one thing I don’t get...why did the other hunter attack you and my brother?”

The younger vampire knew that he probably should tell his boss, but he knew that besides losing Junmyeon he would also be banned from the nest. Two things he wanted to avoid.

“I don’t know, maybe he was a newbie...?”

“Mhm...” Yixing had the feeling that the other could see right through him and notice the lie. “But Kyungsoo never works with newbies... I don’t like this.”

The younger could feel how his heart started beating faster and sweat was running down his spine.

“I’ll meet with Kyungsoo and you will accompany me. Then we will see what that human is up to.”

Yixing let the breath out, he didn’t even realize he was holding. He was relieved that Junmyeon didn’t notice his strange behaviour.

The younger was about to leave when his boss called him back. Before he was able to ask what else there was, Junmyeon had pinned him against the wall and he felt the older's lips against his.

The kiss was demanding and rough, like always when Junmyeon wanted him. But Yixing didn't really kiss back, he was too startled. Not by the leader's action, things like that would happen often, it was just the day and that his mind was still caught up in what had happened earlier at the warehouse.

But the other vampire didn't seem to notice or care. He just went on trailing wet kisses down his neck, sucking a mark, into the younger's skin.

"Junmyeon..." Yixing couldn't suppress a moan. With all his strength the younger tried to collect himself.

"Junmyeon I..."

"What?" The other mumbled, looking at him with lust filled eyes, licking his lips. Before Junmyeon could lean in for another kiss Yixing pushed him away.

The surprise and confusion were vivid in the older's expression. Yixing had never rejected him before. This was the first time and the leader couldn't quite pinpoint what was wrong?

"I'm sorry I..." Not finishing his sentences Yixing rushed out of the room leaving a horny and confused leader.

Jongin couldn't stop himself from laughing when Yixing told him what happened. Even though it hurt because the vervain in his blood was still causing pain, he kind of liked the fact that someone left his brother with blue balls.

“That explains so much.”

“What do you mean?”

“My brother’s mood wasn’t that good today.” Jongin chuckled. “You’re really brave.”

"I don't know, I just..." Yixing frowned, not really knowing himself, why he did it. Maybe it was Jongin's idea or the fact that he saw Beakhyun again.

"I'm so proud of you, Yixing." The younger chuckled while ordering another shot, smiling at the cute bartender. Yixing rolled his eyes at the youngers behaviour.

"Haven't you already got your daily potion of blood?" He tried to change the topic.

"True." The younger said, his focus still on the guy behind the counter. "But you can also do other things with humans than drink their blood."

Yixing rolled his eyes, cursing himself, for not knowing better and asking in the first place.

"Won't your brother flip if you date humans?"

"Who said I want to date him?" Again, why did the older even ask?

"Not everyone has a call boy like my brother does." Jongin teased, making the older blush. "Even though today, I'm the one who will get lucky." He added before downing the shot at once, disappearing into the crowd, before winking at his friend. Yixing only rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his bourbon, hating the taste. He liked this stuff better when he was human.

His mind couldn't stop wandering back to the warehouse and Beakhyun. Since Yixing had been turned, he didn't really count on seeing the other ever again.

"I really didn't think you would be still going to this bar." Yixing shot up, coming face to face with Beakhyun, who smirked at him, before taking a seat at the bar. Still looking at the vampire, he ordered a drink. Whisky. Like always.

"Sit down." Slowly Yixing did as told, hoping that Jongin wouldn't come back that soon, all this would be hard to explain.

"Let's have a nice little chat."

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably part of a series. I plan on writing multiple FF set in this AU, but with different ships. Like Kiasoo next. Also Sebaek or Chanbaek, whatever you guys prefer?


End file.
